When She Loved Me
by PeridotSwan
Summary: To all Meta KnightXJigglypuff fans. 'There was no way. It was impossible. They had only been friends, nothing more...Then how come every time she saw him, her heart raced? Why did every time he spoke, she felt butterflies in her stomach' T to make sure


Nothing belongs to me except this story.

* * *

Today was the perfect day for this occasion. Ever since last night, the sky had been a gloomy grey. The sun had not shown its face as of yet. Right now, raindrops were falling from above, resulting in a heavy rainstorm. As everyone knows, when it rains, it's cold. So, today, March 9th, was a cold, rainy day. Most people would stay inside today, avoiding the elements at their work. But today, a large gathering took place under a large, tent roof. Around the tent, large stones were placed, names and dates carved onto them. The ones made of polished marble shined in the rain.

Underneath the tent stood forty-one people. Sobs were heard from under the tent roof. Everyone wore black. Not a word was spoken.

If you guessed this was a wedding, you'd be wrong.

But, if you guessed this was a funeral, you'd be right.

Now, this was not one of the Hand brother's funeral. Both Master and Crazy Hand were alive and well. No; this person was the last person anyone would think who would die so soon.

Meta Knight.

No one was sure what had happened. He had seemed completely fine that day. He acted his normal self. No one could even guess what was going to happen. It had been Kirby, the same cheerful little puffball we all knew and loved, who had found him. It was late, most likely around midnight. Kirby had been going to his room when he heard the commotion from his mentor's room. He screamed the second he opened the door.

Meta Knight was there all right. But he was slouched over on the wall next to the balcony door. Even in the little light, Kirby could still see that the carpet around his mentor was darker, almost a red tinted. When he walked over to Meta Knight, he wasn't breathing. The masked swordsmen just sat there, cold and unmoving.

That was two days ago. If only he had lived for two more days; For today was the one year anniversary for the Brawl tournament. Kirby sat in the front row, still crying his eyes out. Everyone was trying to comfort him, but tears kept falling from his eyes. But he was not the only one crying.

In the far back corner of the tent, looking down at the ground, was Jigglypuff. She too was crying, but the tears slid down her face in silence. Seeing a sight like this might confuse some. Why would she be crying because of Meta Knight? It's not like they could be friends. They're complete opposites of each other. Well, they were. But yet she still stood there, in the back, crying in silence.

All throughout the service, everyone seemed to become more and more...depressed. By the end, many were crying. It's hard to believe one person could have such an impact on a group of people.

In just a few minutes, the rain had stopped falling. With not one dry eye left in the group, the casket was lowered. Each person slowly left the tent, heading back to the mansion. Within ten minutes, only one person was left standing there. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to where the casket was lowered. ''Meta Knight....'' she whispered, feeling more tears form. ''It's me, Jigglypuff.''

She felt more tears fall, but she quickly wiped them away. ''Why did you go?'' she asked, shaking a little. ''E...Everyone seem all depressed now, even the villains. I don't think you saw, but everyone here was really crying. We know someone came and...but still.....'' Jigglypuff stopped, thinking of what to say.

''If you knew about this, why didn't you tell anyone?'' Tears continued to fall. ''I know you preferred to keep to yourself, but maybe we could have prevented this.'' She felt herself shaking and tried to stop. Why was she getting so emotional? ''Kirby is really sad now. He's been crying ever since he found you two nights ago.'' Jigglypuff wiped even more tears away, but they would not stop falling. ''It's not going to be the same without you. You may not have noticed but...'' She looked back to the others walking away. 'You've really had an impact on us.''

Why was she acting like this? She never go this emotional before. Her mind wandered to a year ago. She remembered seeing the newcomers being welcomed. That was the first time she met him. Like everyone else, she didn't know what to think of Meta Knight. Some thought of him as an anti-social person, possibly a villain. This is how he got the infamous nickname Batman from the children. Jigglypuff had met him through Kirby, though not willingly at first. But over time, she began to become friends with him.

He wasn't a villain like some thought at first. He just liked to keep to himself. Maybe it was because of her, he began to actually speak with the others. He lost him nickname and began to be part of the family actually. But still, she shouldn't be getting this emotional. They were only friends. That was it. ''Meta Knight...'' Her voice cracked, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

There was no way. It was impossible. They had only been friends, nothing more. Even that one time that one night. Sure he had comforted her because of what had happened that night. But nothing had happened. Friends were supposed to comfort each other. Then how come every time she saw him, her heart raced? Why did every time he spoke, she felt butterflies in her stomach? She always felt content when he was around.

_This shouldn't be happening,_ she thought. More tears fell from her eyes. She hugged herself and fell to her knees. She had to face it. But he was gone now. He would never come back. But if she didn't say it, her heart might burst. She had to.

Jigglypuff raised her head, her face tear streaked with a smile. ''Meta Knight, I know I never told you this. But, I love you.'' Her lower lip quivered. ''I guess I never had the courage to tell you. It's funny. We never realize how much we love someone until they're gone. We never know if they loved us back too.'' Even more tears continued to fall and her smile slowly disappeared. ''I'm sorry I never told you.'' she whispered.

Outside, the sunlight broke through the clouds. High above in the sunset sky, a bright rainbow arched in the sky. Many smiled at this. Some thought it was just a coincidence. Others thought it was Meta Knight, telling them he was all right.

A small wind blew past Jigglypuff. It seemed to wrap around her, like someone was holding her. The wind said one thing in a familiar voice that made her smile.

''I love you too Jigglypuff.''

* * *

A/N: So, to type this, I listened to ''She Will Be Loved,'' ''You're Beautiful,'' ''How to Save a Life,'' ''Because of You,'' and ''You Raise Me Up.'' This is probably the most emotional thing I've ever written. I think I feel tears in my eyes actually. What Jigglypuff said is right. You never know how much you love someone until they're gone. That's why you should always tell people you care for that you love them.

Anyway, this is my first one-shot and also the first story to deal with this pairing, so thousand apologies if it's OOC, rushed or just not very good. I will agree that the beginning is rushed. But the rainbow part was based on true experience. I was in Ohio in October for my grandpa Dan's funeral. It was a really rainy day when we went to the cemetery. Afterwards, the sun came out around sunset and up in the sky was a rainbow. My mom and I still think it was grandpa telling us he was all right.

So, this is basically for all the writer's on the SSB section. I didn't get into the series until the summer and start reading till September or so. It still amazes me how many stories have been created from just three fighting games. It also amazes me on how people could think of pairings for these games. This story here is mainly for the Meta KnightXJigglypuff army. I never thought such a pairing could exist. But I'm glad it does. It also seems to be gaining more followers now.

So, this is for the one year anniversary of Brawl coming to North America and to all Meta KnightXJigglypuff fans. I hope the second year anniversary will be as great as this. Of course I have more to say, and I'm basically repeating myself, but I'll end with this.

To all the great author's on this site, to all Puffball shipping fans, heck, even the people who developed the Super Smash Bros. series.

Keep kicking ass.

PeridotSwan


End file.
